


Together

by Paladin-Pile (UserFromPluto)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-S7, SO MUCH FLUFF, pining shiro, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserFromPluto/pseuds/Paladin-Pile
Summary: After the battle on Earth with Sendak, Shiro struggles with his feelings for Keith. Despite his friends' prompting, all he has the courage to do is scribble his thoughts on a scrap of paper. It burns a hole in his pocket for weeks, and Shiro falls a little more every time he sees Keith's eyes or smile. But still, a nameless fear holds him back.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardevoirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/gifts).



> \- my little gift for the Paladin Secret Santa 2k16. Happy Holidays Liv!

 

 

   The cool evening air ruffled Shiro’s hair as he leaned out over the ornate railing, rubbing a small piece of paper between his fingers. The celebration of Earth’s victory and the paladins’ recovery was lovely, but Shiro couldn't focus.  Ever since Keith had opened those gorgeous violet eyes, reaching a hand toward Shiro over the hospital sheets, Shiro couldn't stop thinking about him. He had never seen himself as a coward, but here he was weeks later with a crumpled notesheet he had been carrying in his pocket. He glanced down at it for the millionth time, scrawled with the haphazard thoughts he didn’t know how to voice to Keith. He may have never even gotten this far had Lance and Matt not cornered him after a particularly pitiful episode of pining...

 

_Shiro slumped on the cafeteria bench, chin resting on his fist. It was easier to ignore Matt’s loud chewing when he could watch Keith as he went through line, lithe muscles filling out the red fabric of his uniform. The stripes on his shoulders glittered in the sharp overhead lights, and there was a rebellious smirk on his face as he talked to one of the MFE’s. Shiro sighed._

_“Your heart eyes are disgusting,” Matt said through a mouthful of bread, and Shiro scowled._

_“Can you blame me?” he muttered, “Look at him.”_

_“I don’t need to look at ‘im, he looks the same as he did five minutes ago.”_

_“What are we talking about?” Lance asked, plopping down next to Shiro with his tray._

_“Shiro’s lovesick pining,” Matt replied._

_Lance snorted. “Hooo boy, I love this show.” He scooted even closer, swinging an arm over Shiro’s shoulders. “Oh Captain, my Captain,” he said with flourish. “You are hopelessly in love with one Black Paladin 2.0, space ninja and mullet extraordinaire: Keith Kogane.”_

_Shiro blushed violently, eyes darting around the room. “Keep your voice down!” he whined._

_“Dude, what are you even doing?” Lance retorted. “Keith loves you like, more than humanly possible. You’ve never seen what he’s like when you’re gone.”_

_Shiro’s heart panged a little but he squashed it down, shaking his head. “He’s strong, he’d be alright without me.” Lance and Matt shared a look, more serious than Shiro had ever seen them._

_“Shiro, he really won’t,” Matt said._

 

   A gust of wind broke Shiro’s reverie, snatching the paper from his loose grip. It fluttered over the tiled floor and Shiro turned just in time to see it catch on a pair of very familiar boots. Keith bent down to pick it up, and panic sized Shiro’s lungs.

   “Shiro?” Keith asked, looking over the paper. “Did you drop this? I noticed you were gone and…” His voice trailed off, eyes growing wide, and Shiro felt sick. He fell back against the railing, hands gripping tight. There was no escaping now, no preventing Keith learning Shiro’s very last secret.

 _You’re beautiful,_ the first line said. Shiro’s heart pounded, dreading Keith’s reaction but unable to look away. For a second Keith’s gaze flicked to his, but Shiro couldn't decipher his expression before he returned to the paper, eyes rapidly scanning the rest of Shiro’s too-honest thoughts.

_I just want to hold you_

_I feel so alone sometimes, even though I know it’s not true_

_You mean everything to me_

   And then, the last.

_I’m so sorry... for everything_

   Shiro regained control of his limbs and took a step, bent on snatching the paper away before it could ruin the best and brightest thing in his life, but Keith staggered forward, eyes still glued to the paper.

   “Shiro,” he rasped. “Who is this for? Did...someone give it to you?”

   Shiro shook his head, swallowing hard. “Well, no, I...was just scribbling, trying to build up my courage.”

   Keith stopped in front of him, lifting his head. The raw vulnerability in his face punched Shiro in the gut, and he instinctively reached for Keith’s shoulder, grasping it tightly. Keith relaxed a bit.

   “Courage for what?” he asked in a small voice.

   Shiro hung his head, heart pounding as he struggled to find words. “For you,” he forced out. “It’s...for you. I didn’t know how to tell you, and I pushed it away for so long because…” He rubbed his face, mirthless laugh falling from his lips. “Because if I lost you, I-”

   Keith nearly lunged forward, throwing his arms around Shiro's neck and pulling him close. “You’re not going to lose me,” he whispered fiercely.  “You’ll  _never_ lose me, do you understand?”

   “But the war-” Shiro choked out, and Keith made a broken noise, tightening his grip.

   “I’ll take you away if I have to,” he murmured. “I’ll take you away from all this, where we’ll be safe and happy. No one can stop us.”

   A few tears escaped and rolled down Shiro’s face. He melted deeper into Keith’s embrace and pressed his face into the neck of Keith’s uniform. “I’m so tired,” he said. The admission made shame clutch at this throat, but Keith just gathered him closer, skin warm, and his scent like a blanket of comfort to Shiro’s soul. Slim fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck, making Shiro shiver.

   “What if this ruins our friendship?” he whispered.

   “I love you too,” Keith said. “Did you really not know?”

   A dry sob broke from Shiro’s chest, heart so light he felt like he was flying. He nuzzled Keith again, splaying his fingers over Keith’s back, soaking up the warmth. “Can I kiss you?” Shiro asked.

   Keith’s breath halted and he leaned back, taking Shiro’s face in his hands and and lifting his head to touch their foreheads together. For a few seconds Shiro was lost in those earnest, violet eyes, and then, Keith spoke.

   “Not here,” he said. Shiro startled, about to ask where, to beg that he couldn’t wait any longer, when Keith broke their gaze and turned his head.

   “Kosmo!” he called, and the wolf appeared in a flash of light. A smile played on Keith’s face as he dropped a hand to the thick fur. “Thanks boy, take us to Shiro’s room.”

   The world warped around them, and in a blink they were standing in Shiro’s living room. Kosmo yapped once, dashing to the kitchen, and Shiro’s shoulders slumped in relief at the privacy of the small, familiar space. Keith’s hands returned to his face, his name leaving Keith’s lips in a breath, and then-

   They were together.

   Warmth spread from Keith’s touch, tingling along Shiro’s skin. Keith’s scent of  _home_ was in his nostrils, the flutter of a heartbeat under his palm, Keith’s mouth, warm and wet on his own. Keith kissed like he loved, quietly and with his entire being.

   A shaky breath left Shiro’s lips, and when they broke apart they were both panting. Shiro’s knees felt weak and he leaned back to claim Keith’s mouth again, hands slipping under Keith’s shirt to pull him closer. Keith’s melted into the embrace, his body a lean line against Shiro’s and  _oh_ , how he never wanted to let go.

   He didn’t have to, he realized. Keith was his and he was Keith’s. The thought made him tremble with joy. When their lips separated again Shiro couldn't stop smiling, and a breathless laugh escaped him.

   “Want some tea?” he asked, rubbing their noses together. Keith giggled, making warmth bloom in Shiro’s chest at the sound.

   “Sure,” he replied, “but the kitchen’s so far away.”

   Shiro hummed and scooped Keith off his feet. Keith yelped in surprise, tensing but otherwise not complaining, so Shiro carried him the few steps to the counter. Carefully setting him down, Shiro stepped forward between Keith’s thighs and peppered kisses to his neck, reaching over to flick on the kettle as he did so. A light blush painted Keith’s face, but he slipped his hands under Shiro’s shirt, wrapping them around his waist. Shiro hummed happily as Keith relaxed against him. Keith sighed.

   “I never thought we’d get to have this,” he said quietly. “If we’d even be alive, or if you’d want me.”

  “We’ve always fought for each other, we won’t stop now,” Shiro said, hugging Keith close. “We’ll have a future. I promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on tumblr @Paladin-Pile or on Twitter @PaladinPile <3


End file.
